Meet Me By The Moonlight, Love
by articcat621
Summary: I'd like to dedicate this collection to onecelestialbeing and all the other ladies from SS&HGShipperForever! Without you, I don't know where this would be...This will be a collection (kinda related) of our two favorite characters, full of all sorts of naughty situations! That being said, MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! JKR owns the world of HP, I'm only playing with her characters.
1. Spanking

Prompt: spanking!

* * *

"Hermione, lay still," Severus commanded at the witch who was currently wriggling on his bed.

"But I feel so exposed," she protested. Hermione was on her hands and knees, her bare arse in the air. She shivered, wishing the dungeons weren't always so cold.

Severus' hand grabbed her foot, causing her to still. "Much better," he murmured, taking in the view. His hand slowly trailed up her leg, teasing her as he went.

Hermione wriggled. "Please, Severus, you've been teasing me enough."

"Hermione, I told you not to move. Don't make me punish you."

Her eyes widened at his words. She turned her head, looking at him. "That's what this is? You're going to punish me?"

Severus smirked at her. "Yes, I am. A cheeky witch like you needs to be taught her place."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I told think so." She went to turn over but Severus grasped her hips, firmly holding them in place. "Severus!" she scolded him.

A loud smack filled the bedroom as his hand met her bare bottom.

A yelp escaped her lips as she stilled. She was about to protest when she felt his hand now caressing the sore spot.

"See, now you're being still. Exactly what I wanted."

"No, you wanted to spank me," she said, a pout on her face.

"Of course I did," he replied, amused. His finger dipped between her legs. "And apparently you liked it."

She felt her face grow hot. "I did not!" she protested.

"The wetness on my fingers says otherwise." He rubbed her clit for a few moments before withdrawing his hand. She groaned at the loss of contact. Getting off the bed, he began to undo his trousers.

"I didn't know you were into stuff like that," she whispered.

"Hermione, I told you getting mixed up with me was a bad idea. I am, not only your Professor, but a man who has peculiar tastes when it comes to women," Severus said, climbing back onto the bed. Smirking, he realized she had remained on all fours. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before positioning himself at her entrance.

Hermione nodded. "You did say that."

"And you said you didn't care. That you were willing to give me _anything_," he said, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

He slowly entered her, sighing as she stretched around him.

"Mmmmm, Severus," she whispered.

He began to move, slowly, at first, drawing out the motions.

"Stop teasing me!" she cried, wriggling her hips.

"Don't move!" he commanded, smacking her arse on more.

A gasp escaped her lips. "Severus," she said, her voice taking on a whiny tone.

Severus smirked, spanking her once more.

This time it was a moan that escaped her lips. Seconds later, she mumbled something incoherently.

He stopped moving. "What was that you said?"

She buried her face in the pillow, mumbling again.

"Tell me, Hermione, or I won't let you come."

"I kinda liked it," she whispered.

Severus flipped her over quickly, crashing his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped up around his neck, tugging him closer.

Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes. "Hermione, you just need to trust me. I would never hurt you; I hope you know that."

She nodded. "I do, now come on," she said, wriggling her hips.

He began to move in and out of her again, this time her hips bucking up to meet his. It started out slowly, but their passion quickly rose to the point where their movements were frenzied.

Severus' hand slipped between their legs, quickly rubbing her clit.

Hermione moaned at the sensation. "Oh Severus!" she cried, her eyes locking with his. Her walls trembled around him, causing him to come as well.

The two of them rode out their orgasms, continuing with their rushed movements.

Moments later, Severus collapsed on top of her, his sweaty body pressing into hers. Hermione used the opportunity to press a kiss to his neck.

He rolled over, positioning himself to her side. "That was all right?" he asked.

"Severus, that was more than all right. I had no idea sex could be so… so… like that!"

He chuckled. "Well, there is a lot more I can show you."

She smiled at him. "I think I'd like that." Leaning over, she kissed him.


	2. Cookie Batter

Prompt: Cookie Batter.

* * *

Severus entered the kitchen, surprised to see Hermione mixing something in a bowl. "What are you doing?" he asked, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her waist.

Turning, she gave him a quick kiss. "Cookies."

"Cookies?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Mhmmm," she replied in a sing song voice. "It's been so long since I've baked anything sweet so I figured I'd surprise you."

"Well, I can certainly say I am surprised," he said, his lips right near her neck. His tongue darted out, licking the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Oh!" she said, jumping a bit in surprise. Her hand slipped from the spoon and landed in the batter. Laughing, she turned around to face Severus. "Look what you've made me do!" She waved her hand in his face, a few drops of batter flying everywhere.

Reaching out, his hand nimbly grabbed hers. Without warning, his mouth covered one of her fingers, sucking the cookie batter off. Releasing her finger with a small _pop!_, Severus smirked at her. "Liked that did you?" he asked when he saw her eyes heavily lidded.

Hermione nodded. "Very much so," she whispered, her voice husky.

Smirking, Severus captured another digit in his mother. He proceeded to lick the cookie dough off of her, eliciting small moans here and there.

By the time he had finished licking her hand clean Hermione's knickers were completely soaked. "Severus," she moaned, her hand sliding down and firmly grasping his member. "Please."

His lips crashed to hers as his hands came around her waist. He held her to him closely, savoring each and every kiss. "You taste delicious, witch," he growled against her lips before kissing her once more.

"I want you," she managed to get out between pants.

Severus smirked at her before grabbing her hips and hoisting her up onto the kitchen counter. Almost immediately his fingers made their way to her knickers, eagerly pushing them aside. "Merlin Hermione, you're so wet!" he moaned, slipping one of his digits into her tight entrance. "So wet, just for me."

At once Hermione felt her eyes flutter. "Yes, for you… all for you," she panted.

Severus moved his finger in and out of her slowly, his thumb now rubbing against her clit. Moments later, he added another digit. Leaning down, he nibbled on her ear, causing her to mewl in pleasure.

"Do you like that witch? Do you like it when I play with you in unconventional places?" he asked her huskily, his baritone voice sending shivers down her spine.

Hermione giggled at his words, but those giggles quickly turned into moans of pleasure.

"Severus, ohh," she cried as her walls quickly began to flutter around his fingers. She gripped the front of his robes tightly, her body shaking from the feeling.

He quickly withdrew his fingers, putting them into his mouth. A soft groan escaped his lips. "Much better than your cookie dough," he said, his eyes ablaze with humor.

"Severus," she whispered, tugging on his robes. "Don't make me wait any longer."

He smirked at her, before quickly vanishing the rest of their clothes. Her eyes widened when she saw just how hard he really was.

She went to reach down and grab his member, but he quickly swatted her hand away. "No," he murmured. "I need to feel you around me now." Wasting no time, he aligned himself at her entrance, slowly pushing in.

Hermione let out a moan.

He moved slowly, torturing her. "You like that? You like me fucking you on the kitchen counter?"

She turned bright red, nodding.

"Dirty witch," he grumbled before kissing her. The kiss was rougher this time, as he dominated her completely.

Severus pounded into Hermione, her cried echoing around the room. He wanted to do this slow, enjoying every little moment, but he just couldn't hold himself back.

"Fuck," she cried as she felt the tension started to build up inside her once more. Her hands clawed at his back, as he pounded into her relentlessly. Their position caused every thrust to hit the sweet spot inside her; she cried out his name repeatedly.

He latched onto her neck, sucking furiously. Feeling her writhe against him was intense and he began to feel his balls tighten.

"Come for me, Hermione, now," he growled in her ear.

His voice was all she needed. At once her walls shattered around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Fuck," he mumbled, spilling his seed inside of her. The two of them remained in their embrace for a few moments, allowing each other to catch their breath. He pulled back, summoning his clothes.

Hermione watched from the counter as he dressed himself.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily, catching her ogling himself.

"Just enjoying the view," she said with a smile, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well, chop chop, those cookies aren't going to bake themselves."

Confusion flickered across her face. "Huh?" She was still basking in her post-orgasmic glory so he wasn't making much sense.

"You were making cookies," he drawled. "So hop to it, we would not want that batter going to waste."

A twinkle appeared in her eyes. "I'm sure we could think of something else to do with that batter."

Severus let out a laugh. "No, I would rather have cookies." Laughing at her incredulous expression, he left the kitchen.

With a sigh, Hermione hopped off the table. Severus could be so funny when he wanted to be. But she supposed she did have some cookies to make.


End file.
